Bittersweet
by Misty121416
Summary: She's so annoying, so stubborn and a total pest. But she has something to her... Something that pulls people in. GillxOC
1. Prologue

_**Prologue**_

_I never knew that something like this could happen._

_The fact someone can be so annoying, so stubborn and such a pest but has a way to pull people to them?_

_I don't know how it works, but it does._

_My name is Gill, and this is my story._


	2. The Meeting

_**A/N:**_ Hey all, guess whose back? Okay, I never really left considering I'm still currently working on "Wizard oh Harvest Moon" but that's beside the point. Anyways, this time our EAM/ToT boy is… Drum roll! Gill!! Heh… Anyways, I hope you guys like it! I haven't actually thought of a real story line for the future, so it's being written as I goxD

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harvest Moon in any way, but Ashley is one hundred percent mine. I'm not gonna bother writing this in every chapter by the way.

**xXxXx**

**_Gill's PoV_**

I sighed, my hang cramping up from having written my signature on a bazillion papers. Honestly, why couldn't father do his own work? Properly that is. Then again, I guess I shouldn't complain; at least he's having me do his paper work before he screws up the paperwork. Again. You think he would have learned after having accidently given away the Town?

Finishing off reading and signing the necessary spaces on the last paper for one of the many stacks piled on the mahogany desk, a paper at the top of a different stack caught my eye. Mainly because a name I had never heard of was written on it; Ashley Shea Lin.

Frowning slightly, I began reading the paper, but only got about a paragraph done when a large slam made me jump and whip my head to the door; probably to quick a movement or something, because only a few moments later, an ache started spreading through my skull. "Yes?" I growled, glaring slightly at my father.

Hamilton Jacobs; Mayor of Harmonica Town. He wouldn't be anywhere without me. Well, and my mother; back before the started courting one another, my mother was daughter of the mayor then.

She was a gorgeous woman, her shoulder length blonde hair curling at the ends and icy-blue eyes that shone in contrast. She was tall, thin and always had a loving look, but her eyes were where it all came from. Her eyes always held warmth in them, no matter what happened. Hell, when she found out she was going to die, she was more worried about how I would turn out, growing up without a mother. That was almost fourteen years ago when I was three years of age.

Thank the Goddess that I received my mother's looks. I don't even want to know why she would marry the short, chubby man who was my father. Everyone in the city thought it was amusing to watch him waddle—Er, run around, but no one would admit it. He could be one son of a bitch when he pleased.

Anyways, back to the point.

I could see my father wince, and take a small, waddle-step backwards as his eyes widened in slight fear. He mumbled something under his breathe that sounded something like "Be glad you're my son". My glare hardened, not doing too much as he regained composure and straightened up, patting down some wrinkles in his bright purple suit.

"My son, is that any way to speak to your loving father?" he questioned, causing fake tears to well up. Damn his innocent act…

"Save it." I held a hand up, a look of slight disgust on my face as I turned my head slightly and closed my eyes. Sighing, I rubbed my eyes with the tips of my fingers, applying pressure hard enough for red splotches to appear on the back of my eye-lids. "What do you want?" It was snowing, cold, he left the door open, and his voice could bring a head ache to anyone. I obviously wasn't impressed.

Once I looked back up at the grey haired man, his face was mimicking mine; a frown. Okay, now I was worried. He opened his mouth, but was cut short by my own; "Who died?! What happened?!"

A look crossed his face as if he were staring at some crazy person. "I came by to tell you about our new arrival," he explained, keeping the expression on his face. I almost face-palmed at that. Guess who felt stupid?

"O-oh… I, uh, I see…" I mumbled, my cheeks only tinted pink. "Who is it?"

A small grin crossed the old man's face as he crossed his arms. "Ashley. She works at the Carpenter's and is Dale's niece. You should 'get to know her', if you know what I mean," he grinned, turning his head to a wall and winking. Why he did that, I wouldn't know. Who would've guessed he was staring straight into a camera?

I sighed, scowling slightly as I rubbed my arms, the cold air starting to annoy me. "And why would that be father?" I questioned, venom weaved through my voice.

Hamilton frowned, crossing his arms in disapproval. "My boy, it is time you start courting a woman. Most people your age are either engaged or courting one another…"

"It's not like everyone has an other. Like what about Luna?" I wouldn't admit it, but I did have… Stronger feelings toward her than the other girls. Not like I would admit it though… And it wasn't that I liked her! I just thought she was cute… And sweet… And- Never mind. I'm going to stop babbling now.

"She's seeing the new rancher, Kasey."

"Renee?"

"Toby."

"Selena?"

"Luke."

My mouth formed a small crescent moon that pointed down; also known as a frown. Something I did quite often. How the hell did my father know all about these relationships? Oh wait… He's the mayor and likes gossiping with the women of the island…

Sighing, I rubbed my temples with my right hand, closing my eyes. I needed some aspirin right now… "Fine."

"What was that son?" Father questioned, a small grin with some triumph weaved through his lips.

"I'll go meet this Ashley. You said the Carpentry correct?" Without waiting for a response, I grabbed my black coat from the rack by the door. I'm pretty sure my memory was better then my old man's…

**xXxXx**

Once I finally reached Dale's Carpentry, my body was having a spasm of shivers. Note to self; Walking in snowstorms isn't the best idea.

"Dale?" I called, blinking as my eyes adjusted to the light, small grey specs dancing in my eyes. In response, the blue haired carpenter glanced up; nodding in a greeting with what I guessed was a smile. Hard to tell with that mustache…

"Welcome Gill. What can I do for ya today?" he questioned cheerfully, as if he didn't know the snow was whipping around like a stampede of pissed horses.

"My father wanted me to stop by and great your niece. If that's alright with you I mean," I explained, giving a meek smile. I hadn't even thought about the fact I would have to explain everything to Dale… Well, maybe not. He just nodded, disappearing through a door.

I heard some rustling, a little crash of something else, but a moment later, a girl stumbled out of the room.

Her hair was orange-red with yellow highlights that looked pretty natural; I assumed the colour was one hundred percent real. Her eyes were a sharp blue, a few shades darker then mine like the middle of the Pacific Ocean. Her face was pale and she had the complexion of a child, skin that probably had never seen acne in its life; then again, my skin was just the same. From what I could see, both ears had multiple piercings, but I wasn't able to tell accurately how many since her fiery hair covered them. Her lip was also pierced, a small silver hoop showing on the right side of her bottom lip. Bandages and scrapes decorated her body, reminding my of a blue haired, fire-bandana wearing carpenter named Luke who was apparently this girl's cousin.

"You're… Ashley correct?"

The girl's eyes sparkled as she nodded and gave a small grin. "Yup! That's me! Who're you?" she questioned cheerfully, almost excited. That excitement would probably wear off in the next few days if she realized how boring Harmonica Town was.

I was slightly taken aback by Ashley's response. I have never met someone who seemed so… Eager. I don't know what she was eager about, but it was there. "Uh… I'm Gill. I'm the mayor's son…"

The girl's jaw literally dropped. "You're that person's _son?! _Damn, your momma musta been a beaut!!" Go figure. First meeting, and she already thought the same as all the other residents of the island. I couldn't help but smile slightly.

"Oh, she was. But I'm sorry to cut this so short, but I must be on my way. I don't really feel like walking in the storm when it gets harsher… It was a… A pleasure Ashley."

"It's snowing?!" she questioned, eyes widened slightly as she looked outside. "Woah! I didn't even notice!!"

Yup, defiantly Luke's relative.

**xXxXx**

**_A/N:_** So? How do you guys like it? This is a series I plan to work on for a while :3 Review and tell me how ya like it! Till next time!


	3. Confusion

_**A/N:**_ Hey-lo everyone~ Guess whose updating? Me, that's who! Yeah, I'm a loser, I know. _Anyways _I'm back for another chapter of Bittersweet. Like I said earlier, I'm planning to keep this story going for a lil' while, so if you have any ideas for a chapter or two, just send it to me okay? I'll write about practically anything; as long as it's decently appropriate. This is a T-Rated fan fiction after all. Now, I'm guessing you're tired of hearing me blab on and on right? So read away!

**xXxXx**

I sighed, glaring at the falling snow outside. No, I didn't mind snow, but I didn't really care for it either, but after a week of just plain snow, one starts to grow bored with the weather. Well, I do at least. Not to mention when the sun wasn't shining outside, didn't have much of an excuse to ditch all the paperwork, even for a little while.

"Finally… Only ten more pages for the damn thing…" I mumbled, smiling the slightest, tiniest bit as I looked as the papers that were stacked around my desk. One of these days, I should just get Father to pay me for doing this; I'd become rich!

As I dipped my pen in ink, I lowered my hand to sign the paper, but was prevented from doing so when a familiar red head popped up beside me. I jumped, eyes wide as the ink dripped on the page, the pen following closely.

"Ashley! You're gonna give me a heart attack!" I gasped, clutching the front of my white vest over my chest. Obviously, this was somewhat the kind of reaction she expected seeing as a grin started to formulate on her mouth.

"Sorry Gilly, I wa-"

I put my hand up as my breathing slowed by the second. "Don't call me that," I stated simply, lowering my hard to glance down and look at her. Just to make sure she didn't disappear so she could pop out of nowhere; again. "Continue."

A small half-frown formed on her lips for only a moment, then disappeared as she hopped on top of my desk backwards, her legs dangling down. No—ot the best posture for a lady. Especially one who's wearing a skirt. I hoped she was wearing a pair of shorts underneath, but I couldn't help but blush. Back perverted thoughts, back! I'm not Julius!

Ug, Julius… I wondered if Father still thought that tranny was a woman… Knowing him, probably. I'll never forget that dreadful day when the purple haired man came to the island…

**xXxXx**

_I was walking towards the jeweler's when my father announced the arrival of a new islander, insisting that I meet 'her'. Of course, it was a normal thing for him to want me to go meet any woman that came to the island in hopes I would actually start a relationship. Apparently, he really wanted grandkids…_

_As I was about to open the door to said shop, it whipped open, smacking my straight in the face. I was about to cuss when a dramatic gasp came from whoever had opened the door._

"_Oh my GAWD! You're soooo cute! Look at that body!" a unisexual voice exclaimed, and before I could look up, I could already imagine the huge eyes of the so called 'woman'._

_I looked up slowly, my eye twitching as I looked at what was in front of me. I couldn't tell if it was a man or woman, but I could say it was definitely one of a kind._

_Its hair was a purple mass with random colours streaked every here and there, blue eye shadow and red lipstick on its face, topped with mascara to lengthen and darken the already long lashes. The outfit was obviously custom tailored, shaping its body so I couldn't see if there was a chest or not._

"_Ohh, like what you see hmmm? I'm Julius, it's a pleasure to meet you cutie__"_

_Yes. It used a "__" at the end of its sentence. And lovely, Julius; a name that could be used for men or women. "Gill. I'm the mayor's son. Um, I hope you don't find this offending, but what gender do you happen to be?"_

_It winked. It honest to Goddess winked, trying to give a seductive smile which only made me back up slightly, a tad feared. "That is for me to know and for you to find out__" the ruby eyed it grinned, tossing some hair over its shoulder._

_It wasn't until the Summer Festival that everyone found out "it" was really a "he." Of course, my father only believed he had a flat chest and still wanted me to chase after the Jeweler. Lovely._

**xXxXx**

At the thought, I shuddered as I returned to the real world. I had completely forgotten what was happening, but glanced up at Ashley as she looked at me as if looking for an answer.

"Sorry, I wasn't focused. What were you saying?" I questioned, returning to signing the few papers on my desk, not bothering to look at her sapphire orbs as she gave an annoyed sigh.

"I _said_ I need this season's bills for the Carpentry. Dale sent me out, so here I am," she explained, giving me a "Did you catch that?" look.

A small blush brushed my cheeks, but none the less I stood and strode over to the filing cabinet, pulling out a folder which I opened, flipping through a few papers before finding the correct one. "Here you go. 12040 G; It needs to be paid by nex-"

Before I could finish, a small bag was held out in front of me. "You can count it out. There's about 20000 G in there or so." Sure enough, a pile of coins spilled out onto my desk from the little baggy. Shrugging mentally, I started counting the coins quickly, pouring the extra 7528 G back into the bag and holding it out to her.

"Thanks," she smiled, not quite as hyper as earlier as she hopped off the desk and started heading towards the door.

I hadn't a clue why, but I quickly looked at the clock, noting it was about 13:28. "Wait!" I called, standing abruptly. "Let me… Let me treat you to lunch. To welcome you to the island and all," I explained quickly, feeling a small flush of heat come to my cheeks.

What the hell? I never offered to take someone to lunch except Luna! Then again, now she _was_ with Kasey… Plus I was only being polite and it was a thank you for… For paying the taxes early! Yeah, that was it!

Smiling, Ashley nodded as she was shrugging on her coat. "I'd like that."

**xXxXx**

I don't know how it happened, but later that evening, I found Ashley and I in my room. Kissing. Passionately.

What was coming over me?!

We were having lunch, laughing and having fun only a while before. I didn't even mind the fact people were saying she was my 'girlfriend.' Now here we were at my house. And I didn't know why, but I couldn't find myself capable of pulling away. Hell, I didn't even know how we got here! Everything is like a blur since lunch...

What was wrong with me?!

Just as she was beginning to pull her top off, my placed my hands on her waist, shaking my head. "Not right now. We barely know each other."

"But… But Gilly! I love you!" she choked, eyes wide.

"I've known you for a few days Ashley," I said softly, taking her off my lap and opening the door. "I'll see you tomorrow okay?"

"No! Not okay! If you don't want to go further, I'm never speaking to you again!" she threatened. After she realized I wasn't going to budge, tears started to well up in her eyes as she stormed out.

**xXxXx**

**_I hadn't spoken to Ashley since that night. I missed her no doubt, but I realized once she left I didn't even like her all that much. Perhaps she seduced me to think I was in love with her? I really didn't know. And for some reason, I still couldn't remember what had occured between lunch and when I realized we were on my bed._**

_**After about a week and a half, I was even more confused...**_

**xXxXx**

I sighed, rubbing the backs of my eyes. It was already 22:00 or so, and I had to stop by Kasey's house for some paper work about the new land he had bought.

The winter chilled me to the bone and puffs of foggy air came from my mouth ever time I breathed out. I knocked on the door three times loud and clear, but not a sound came from the main floor. I knew someone was home seeing as an upstairs light was on. Sure Kasey could be careless, but he wasn't one to leave a light on.

I knew it was wrong, but I walked inside Kasey's house, looking around. Seeing no one in the dim light, I made my way upstairs and opened the door to his bedroom. We were decently acquainted; almost friends if you will, plus we were both guys. It's not like I would walk in on something I had never seen. How wrong I was.

In the middle of the bed, a familiar flaming hair colour was falling down a very pale, feminine back with… With many scars... My eyes widened and a deep blush spread over my neck, face and ears. Oh Goddess, what did I just walk in on?!

I was about to back out of the room when Ashley's head whipped around, her pupils like narrow slits as a red liquid dribbled down the corners of her mouth and onto her chin. My heart was caught in my throat.

Without thinking, I ran.

Please Kasey, be alright tomorrow morning...

**xXxXx**

**_A/N:_** Different eh? I think I'm gonna change this to romance/fantasy. And do you guys have any guesses on Ashley's true nature? If so, send me what you think! Review and tell me your opinion on the progress. I know it's moving quickly, but you'll understand soon enough why I wrote it like that. Anyways, see ya next time!!


	4. Small Understanding & a Spell

A/N: Look whose back and tired as hell? Me, that's who! You guys should be happy I'm nice enough to be writing this at 11 PM… Heh, just kidding, I've been wanting to type this up for a while now. And I feel like a loser since I have up to chapter twelve planned out. I need ideas though!! Also, thank you Fox for reviewing and Gamegurl12736 for the Favourite Story/Story Alert! Welll, here you guys go!

**xXxXx**

I ran towards Harmonica Town in a complete panic. My first intention was to go straight home, but then I remembered the one person who was never asleep at this time and who may be of some help to me; Wizard. Believe it or not, we were actually on pretty good terms. You could maybe even call us friends.

Without bothering to knock, I whipped Wizard's door open and ran inside, slamming and locking the door behind me, panting gasps escaping my lungs. In front of me, Wizard stood, a large brown coffee stain on the front of his shirt. Why did I have a feeling he wasn't impressed about having his hot drink spill on himself by the surprise of someone running into their house without notice? I guess I had pretty good feelings at those kinds of times.

"Gill… What is it…?" he questioned in his normal broken up speech. It was obvious he wasn't one of many words, unlike most of the islanders. Actually, Wizard was one of the more unusual people on the island. His skin was naturally a coffee-cream colour which made his mis-matched golden and emerald eyes stand out greatly. Under his right eye, a strange white line with the small marks tattooed his otherwise flawless skin. His sandy blond hair was a normal length except for the long part that was always braided on the left side of his head. Often, he wore a black turtle neck with white pants that had triangle designs on the bottoms, black boots peeking out the bottom. To top it off, a navy cloak often was on him; though, for some reason it wasn't now.

Trying to catch my breath, I rested my hands on my bending knees, hunched over. "A-Ashley… She… Blood… Kasey…" I muttered, the fear returning as the scene replayed in my mind.

"Gill," Wizard said softly, putting a hand on my shoulder. "Start… From the beginning… And tell me what is wrong…"

**xXxXx**

"… So I came here," I ended after explaining the situation to Wizards who hadn't said a thing throughout the whole thing.

After a moment more of silence, Wizard nodded, looking at my straight in the eye. "Gill… Do you… Know what she really is?"

Confusion must have crossed my face then. "Uh, no… But she isn't human right?"

The tan man nodded as he stood and started walking to the door. "Correct. I recommend… Researching creatures… That seduce their victims before drinking their blood…"

"Wouldn't that be a vampire?" I asked standing and following the path Wizard had walked to get to the book, avoiding stepping on the many books and papers that decorated the floor.

A shadow of a smirk crossed his face as he shook his head, opening the door. "You have much to learn yet."

With that, I was out of the house, confused as to what Wizard meant. But I decided on thinking that after I got into my warm, safe home.

**xXxXx**

_**Days passed, and I still had no idea what I was looking for. I even brought out the computer that hadn't been touched for years to do some research, though it wasn't too much help unless you knew what you were looking up. I was about to give up when I typed in 'Seducing Creatures' in the search bar and a Wikipedia page appeared. "Succubus" is had said. After reading everything and matching it to the events with Ashley, I was almost positive that was she was. I had gone to Wizard after looking up as much as I could about the Succubus race.**_

**xXxXx**

"Wizard!" I called, opening he door to his house uninvited once more. This time, he was by some books, organizing then I assumed. Without any coffee to spill on himself.

"Can't you knock?" he sighed, before motioning to a couch, sitting himself

"I figured out what Ashley is!" I exclaimed, taking a seat though it seemed as if I couldn't stay still.

Wizard arched a sandy blonde eye brow, crossing his arms as he nodded in a way to tell me to continue.

"She's a succubus right? A creature who seduces men before eating them or drinking their blood. Only blood and flesh will keep the unnatural beauty going for the succubus. The male version is an incubus," I explained, grinning as I told a portion of my knowledge.

Wizard gave a small smile before nodding. "Very good… Now that you know… I can seal the being inside her…"

Standing, I furrowed my brows before following Wizard who had disappeared into a back room. Inside, bookshelves of a foreign text were packed, jars and bottles with strange liquids rest. In the center of the room, a chalk-like circle with a star and more of the strange writing was drawn. "I suggest you keep a small distance," Wizard warned quietly, sitting in the center of the circle with his legs crossed, hands on either leg.

Taking his advice, I pressed myself to the door, not releasing my eyes from Wizard's figure. He started mumbling strange words, though I could only tell they weren't English until a few moments later. By then, Wizard was levitating and the circle was giving a small blue glow along all the lines. The glow of the lines rose before swirling uncontrollably around, a wind whipping papers everywhere. I gasped and a moment later, everything fell back into place, and the wind was gone without a trace to show I wasn't imagining things.

Wizard was back on his feet now, but he slightly swayed as he walked as if he were drunk. But perhaps he was drunk; with power that is. I was able to run over and catch the falling man just before he hit the floor.

Oh Goddess, what was wrong with him?!

**xXxXx**

A/N: Okay, looks like I'm gonna end up changing some of what's happening in what chapter now, so it'll be longer than twelve chapters for sure. Woo! Anyways, sorry for the crappiness of this; like I said before, it's late. Right now, it's about 12:30 AM… Anyways, tell me what you think! It's just a click of a button and a few keys to press! Haha, see ya guys next time!


	5. Forgotton

_**A/N:**_ Awww, no reviews… Oh well, it was a short chapter anyways. It was s'pose to be longer but I kinda got lazy when I was typing so whateverxD Anyways, I hope you guys like this next chpater~

**xXxXx**

I was sitting in Wizard's house, fiddling with the tie that hung loosely around my neck. Oh Goddess, was Wizard drunk or something? I sure as hell hoped not….

I couldn't help but jump as I heard someone walk into the room before whirling around to see who it was. Well, I was stupid to think it wouldn't be anyone other than Wizard, but no harm in being alert.

"Gill…" he said smoothly, tilting his head to the side slightly in a tired manner. "Why are you… Here at this hour?"

I just gave him a blank stare. Why was I here? _Why was I here? _How the hell had he not remembered what had just happened only an hour or so before? Obviously confused, he just mirrored my gaze, but his seemed so much more… Menacing…

"You… You cast a… A spell… Or something like that after I told you what Ashley truly was…" I mumbled, running a hand through my bangs, frowning as I did so.

Wizard sat on the couch across from me, resting his elbows on his knees and holding his head. After a moment or two, he raised his sandy blonde head and nodded. "Ah, you are correct… I sealed the being… Inside of her… But I have to apologize…"

I looked at him in a confused manner, wondering what the sudden apology was for. The answer was one I never expected.

"I must erase your memory… Of everything that occurred… Since the day Ashley arrived… By doing so, the rest of the villagers… Will forget her… Expect for Luke and Dale who would only recall the memories from year before… It will be like the first day she arrived… Except she'll remember nothing... Of her past… As a succubus…"

"That's the most I've ever heard you say," I mumbled, eyes wide as I stared at him in amazement. Not only were his sentence relatively long, but there were few pauses! Of course, it took me a moment to realize he would be erasing me mind. "How exactly… Would you have to erase my… mind?" I choked, staring at him seriously.

At that, Wizard blushed before standing and striding over to me, coming so close our faces were barely touching. "You have to kiss me," he whispered in a seductive tone.

At that, I stomped to the door, annoyed as hell as I ignored Wizard's orders to return. "If you don't come back, I'll spread the pictures of you and Ashley around!" the tanned man threatened, obviously annoyed.

That comment alone froze the blond in place, his face slowly turning pink as he glanced nervously over his shoulder. "What pictures?" Horror spread through my body in a rush, my eye twitching ever so slightly.

"Leave, and you'll find out… The same as everyone else," he grinned before walking over to me. Wizard was quite a bit taller than me, probably around six-foot-five or so. I swallowed loud enough that I was positive Wizard heard, my eyes still wide. "Of course, it won't matter… To me… And Gill, it's just one kiss… Would you rather I-"

Before he could finish, I clamped my hands over his mouth, my face burning a bright red. "Just get it over with!"

He chuckled a moment, and in that time I squeezed my eyes shut. I felt soft lips brush mine before applying some force. After that, everything was swallowed in blackness.

**xXxXx**

My eyes snapped open, deep gasps passing my lips as I jolted into a sitting position, eyes frantically looking around. It took me a moment to realize everything had been a dream; just one messed up dream… I didn't even remember it anymore at this point, but I didn't mind as I was comforted by the scent of my bed in my room in _my_ house. I hadn't a clue as to why I was so relieved to find myself at home like every morning… I guess that dream just kind of shook me or something.

I stood and started stripping of my night clothes, continually being bugged about something. It felt as if I was forgetting something; something _big_.

Frowning at my own thoughts, I sighed and shook my head, slipping into a pair of black slacks and a pale blue dress shirt, loosely tying a black ribbon around my neck. In most cases, I would have made sure everything was perfect; my shirt was tucked in, my bow was tied tightly, my pants didn't brush the ground, the works. Today? No, my mind was too far off to think about those things.

After combing my hair and slipping on my shoes, I left for work, completely zoned as I tried remembering the dream. It seemed _so_ important for me to remember…

**xXxXx**

"Gill?" a voice called as I started walking through the town, causing me to raise my head and come back to Earth as I searched for the voice's owner. From the corner of my eye, a pink head showed, pulling a smile to my lips as I glanced down a little lower. Luna wasn't that short actually, but I was still taller.

"What can I do for you?" I asked calmly. Luna; the girl whom I was starting to develop feelings towards, only to be shattered at the news that she was being courted by Kasey. Lovely no?

Kasey… There was something about his name that was screaming something to me, but I couldn't figure it out. Mentally shaking the thought out of my head, I smiled and looked straight into Luna's spring-sky-blue eyes.

"I was just wondering if you were going to the Christmas party tomorrow?" she said, more in a question than anything.

"Ch… Christmas?" I asked slowly, eyes starting to widen. Wasn't that in two weeks? "Luna, what day is it today?" I questioned, slightly frantic.

"Uh, the twenty-fourth…" she mumbled, confusion spread on her small face.

I almost choked then and there. "Uh, yeah, I-I'll be there… See you later!" I heard the girl calling after me, but I just ran to the Town Hall.

Oh man, the last time I checked, the date was Winter eleventh, not twenty-fourth… Slamming the door behind me, I shuffled to my desk, holding my head as I sat. Thinking back, I tried remembering, tried remembering what had happened the past few weeks…

Bits and pieces came to me, but almost everything was blackness. I only stopped straining my brain about it when a pound started inside my skull. I thought only stupid people could get head aches from thinking hard…

I sat for hours, trying to clear my head. Everything would be okay. I probably just hit my head on something. Goddess, please let that be the reason…

For the first time in years, I was truly scared. I never thought being incapable of remembering something could fill someone with so much fear…

**xXxXx**

_**A/N:**_ Wow, this is not turning out the way I was planning itxD Oh well, I'm pretty pleased with it at the moment; not like that matters. What matters is what YOU guys think of it! And the only way I'll know that, is if you push that lil' green button down there that says "Review" and press a few buttons on the keyboard! Heh, till next time! Toodles!


	6. Christmas Party Part 1

_**A/N:**_ Iron Man FTW! Haha, I saw it the other night and loved itxD Anyways, remember to review!

**xXxXx**

I stood at the door of Kasey's ranch, the hosting house for the Christmas party. I knocked on the door three times, each spaced evenly. As I waited for someone to open the door, I fiddled with the tie that was tied slightly loose around my neck; it was father's idea. Actually, my whole wardrobe of the night was chosen by him; pale spring-green dress shirt tucked into black dress pants and shoes, topped with a golden watch and the tie with little snowflakes printed all over the red fabric. Not half bad, not to mention it fit the occasion.

Just as my mind thought about just going home to my warm bed where I could continue pondering about the missing fragments of my memories, the door swung open, music drowning the silence from a few moments before. "Hey! Gill, c'mon in!" an energetic brunette farmer grinned, stepping aside to let me in.

My eyes widened slightly as I walked through the doors. I was amazed so many of the villagers came, though it didn't really help considering the lower level of the house where the party was is usually a kitchen and dining room, so it was kind of small. Go upstairs though, and the building feels much roomier. Due to this little problem, I assumed Kasey shoved most of his extra furniture upstairs so there would be room for everyone and everything.

In the far right hand corner of the small house, a kitchen with a cooking island were placed, food and drinks strewn out for refreshments, each somehow related to the season; Cups had little Santas, some with reindeer or snowmen, cookies were decorated like Christmas ornaments, some almost as if you could hang them by the huge tree on the other side of the room. Well, back to the food, anything that was too hard to decorate was red, green or white. I could bet that the 'punch' in the large bowl was red wine considering other actual pops were in large bottles, come even food coloured. The ones that were pretty much impossible to spoil the taste by something like that at least.

On the other side of the room, was a tree. Not any tree mind you; a huge one. I swear, Luke must have gone out and chopped the biggest tree he saw then stuffed it into the room. Golden garlands and silver tinsel laid limply in the clutches of the tree's branches, all of which that hand golden, silver or red bulbs hanging down, trying to free themselves from the pine's grasp.

Not a clue in the world how the hell Kasey managed to set up the disco-like ball on the roof. Unlike normal disco balls, this one spun one way, a light blinking which was shot through different coloured lenses causing huge circular splotches of light to scatter about in a blur of speed. Under those strange lights, a crowd of people were sweating, tired, but having a ton of fun dancing it seemed. Most of those people were the younger men and women of the island, but some of the older people showed up. Thankfully, Father didn't come; he didn't want to, may I quote, "Ruin any of your (my) fun. Especially with the women. Gill, as my son, this party will be your time to shine". I swear to the Goddess, he actually said that.

Sighing, I shook my head and started walking toward the refreshment table in dire need of something to drink. Just as I was in a ten foot radius, an arm shot out and grabbed my wrist, pulling me into the crowd with immense strength. "L-luke?" I choaked, eyes wide with my heart beating a tad faster then normal from the sudden contact. Hey, I wasn't the only one who would be scared shitless if they had been grabbed suddenly and pulled to who knows where.

Well, my glare seemed to send a chill down Luke's spine as he motioned behind him. "I wanted you to meet someone," he explained, holding his hands in front of him as if to calm him down. Mentally sighing, I glanced to the side of Luke where a small girl stepped out.

Her small, thin figure was draped by a red dress, a small snowflake pattern at the hem. The dress was strapless, something many couldn't pull off but she did perfectly, a white ribbon under her bosom that made the silky fabric break into ruffle paradise. The girl wore tan hose what I wasn't sure stopped at mid thigh or covered the entire surface of her long legs, half covered by the red material. Her feet were slipped into what looked to be two inch, sandal-like heels. Around her neck, a black chocker plus two other necklaces hung, one with a circular stone, white with a brown rim, the other a see-through, pale blue like my own eyes, this one shaped like half of a yin-yang sign. Her ears were visible, only a long, dangling earring and red stud in either ear, but I could see the holes in the higher parts of her ears that showed she wasn't wearing all of her earrings. Even her lip was pierced, but not a single drop of jewelry showed through those pink lips and the hole was barely noticeable unless you took a close look. What stood out the most though were her sparkling, sky-blue eyes and fiery hair tied in a messy bun. One of those messy buns that looked amazing on the right person; this girl was that right person in this case. But there was something… Something about her eyes that seemed oddly familiar.

"Ashley?" I whispered, causing eyes to widen from both the carpenter and the girl. Oh shit, how did I guess her name? I'd never met this girl in my life! Well, I thought as much at least.

After a moment or two, a large grin spread over Luke's face. "You dirty little sneak! You took a peek at the papers she sent before moving here didn't you?"

"Y-yeah! That's it!" Ah, naïve little Luke… I knew for a fact that wasn't a case, but it was a good cover no doubt. Thank you father for making stay in the cluttered room for the past seven years of my life. It's come in handy for once in my young life. Even through the cover, I had a feeling the girl knew it was a lie. "A-anyways, how do you know each other?"

"_Cousins,"_ I thought a moment before Luke spoke that one word aloud. _"Oh Goddess, how the hell do I know so much about this girl already? I'm not some creeper! I've never met her in my life! … Have I?"_

Before any other questions could be asked by Luke, Ashley or myself that I would somehow know the answers to, Kasey's voice cut through the room as the music died in a heartbeat. "Okay guys, I know many of us are married or have a special someone in their lives, but anyone who wants, come over here!"

"OH! That looks fun!" Luke grinned, linking arms with Ashley and I, dragging us over to Kasey's chuckling form as he gave me a mischievous glance. Why did I get a creeping suspicion that my father hired Kasey to do something to get me close to the women, even those who were in a relationship, married or otherwise. "So? What's going on?" Luke bounced, his energetic attitude radiating off like a visible aura.

"Well," Kasey grinned, pulling something from behind his back; a bottle to be exact. "There's this little game I like playing at parties."

"What game?" Luke questioned, eyes sparkling like that of a child who was asking if his parents were honestly getting a puppy.

"It can have different names, but I like to call this one 'Spin the Bottle'."

When I found my father, he was a dead man. I was honestly going to kill him.

**xXxXx**

_**A/N:**_ Short? Yes. Amusing to write? Obviously. What's gonna happen next? You gotta keep reading. But remember, I am a woman who enjoys many twists in the stories she writes. Heh, anyways, send in a review and keep your eyes peeled for the next chapter! No, I don't mean literally. Put the damn potato peeler down! Geesh. Well, ciao for now!


	7. Christmas Party Part 2

_**A/N:**_ Fufufufu… Tis getting many, many ideas for future chapters… Yeah, I already know I'm a loserxD Bleh, all my chapters look so short on my screen, I hate it… Anyways, I need some review you guys! I'm honestly started to die a little inside considering I've only gotten two reviews from this whole thing

**xXxXx**

"It can have different names, but I like to call this one 'Spin the Bottle'," Kasey grinned, looking straight at me as he did so.

Okay, my list of people I was going to kill was starting to add up; Father for being such a stupid, useless mayor and for always setting these things up; Kasey, for always going along with Father's plan; Luke, for getting me into this mess. Oh, there were more to assure you, I just don't feel like going through the whole list.

Actually, Luke might be crossed off the list; he didn't do this on purpose. He was just mentally retarded naturally. Well, so I guessed at least…

A glare in my eye, I stared into Kasey's chocolate brown ones that sparkled with laughter he kept inside, almost as if he were trying to taunt me into doing something very out of character. Keeping my gaze a few moments longer, the farmer finally turned and waved everyone into a small room which I hadn't even noticed until now. Well, everyone who wanted to play his "game".

Settling down on one of the pillows that were among many others that formed a circle, I actually started glancing around to see who else was playing. On one side of me was Ashley who was blushing slightly, an energetic Luke beside her. Goddess, how were they related? These two seemed so… opposite. Then again, it might just be the fact she hadn't known anyone else so her lips were staying pretty sealed.

Anyways, back to the game; Ashley and Luke, got it. On my right, Chloe sat, grinning and jumping slightly. I couldn't help but chuckle slightly as the young red haired looked so eager to start; wait until she found out what the game actually was. Then again, I don't think anyone would have really cared getting a peck from the girl. Except for Taylor, but he wasn't around as far as I knew. Beside her, Owen sat, laughing and obviously drunk. Stupid alcoholic… Then again, I could blame Kasey (again) for bringing out wine in the first place. There was probably beer in the fridge too for all I knew. Beside Owen, Luna and Kasey sat, cuddling in a sickeningly sweet way… Stupid couple…

Right now, that added to me, Chloe, Owen, Luna and Kasey on my right, Ashley and Luke on my left. Also to me left, Selena sat, giving Luke a seductive look that he was completely oblivious to, Chase on her other side, groaning silently as Maya bounced beside him. Oh, that poor, poor man… He finally gave in and started dating Maya after putting up with her begging and pleading for years at a time.

The only person who sat between Kasey and Chase was Wizard surprisingly. I hadn't expected him and for some reason as soon as my eyes landed on him, he heart started speeding, my face turning cherry-red. Wait… What? Why was I reacting like this? I wasn't gay! And as far as I knew, Wizard hadn't done anything!

**How wrong I was back then.**

Before I could ponder any longer on the subject, Kasey clapped his hands, grinning brightly. "Okay, who's first? And Chloe, go turn off the lights; we'll still be able to see but we don't want anyone getting embarrassed with the lights on and everyone staring at them." Now, I wonder why I had this strange feeling that the damn farmer was looking straight at me as he said that?

Sighing, I groaned, frowning as I slouched slightly before Luna chimed in, raising her hand swiftly. "I'll go first!" she chirped, grabbing the bottle and, well, spinning it.

Pretty much, this kept continuing among everyone. The order went pretty must as follows:

Luna spun and got Kasey. Kasey spun and got Chloe. Chloe spun and got Owen. Owen spun and got Chloe again. Chloe spun once more and it landed on Chase. Chase spun, and with a breath of relief, got Ashley rather than Maya. Neither girl was too impressed. Anyways, continuing; Ashley spun the bottle and got Wizard.

I watched with something bubbling inside of me as I watched the new islander kissing a second guy in less than a minute. And it was Wizard no less; of course, I still hadn't realized why I was so embarrassed to be around him at the time. I put a hand to my chest, obviously confused about the strange feeling that was bubbling inside of me, but put my feelings aside, watching the game whether I wanted to or not.

Let's just say I would have missed a lot if I weren't watching.

To say the very least, what happened next was… Unexpected. Wizard was leaning in the few extra centimeters to kiss Ashley, when Luke, being the bold and seemingly protective guy he is, shoved his cousin aside at the last second, causing his lips to hit the tanned mans.

Both of their eyes flew open, utter shock keeping from either moving, which meant their lips were still pressed against one another. Luke's eye twitched, being the first to get over the shock and pull away. Wizard followed his lead, both of their faces cherry-red. The room was utterly silent, and the tension between the two men was heavy. Nothing like kissing someone of the same gender to cause awkwardness in a room. Well, if both the people who kissed one another were straight at least. If the pair was homosexual, well, I wasn't one to discriminate against things like that; I just merely ignored it.

A clap broke the silence, causing almost everyone to jump slightly and swing their head to Kasey who was grinning and now standing by the door. "Well, that's enough of that; everyone come out and get a drink already!"

Why wasn't I surprised when he trotted behind Ashley and I, pushing us together and towards the refreshment table. Sighing, I shook my head and crossed my arms as Kasey began mixing some strange substances. "Kasey, you should know I don't drink."

"I don't either," Ashley said quietly, nodding slightly. She probably felt awkward around us considering I was assuming she had never met Kasey before tonight either.

"Oh, c'mon loosen up already! It's Christmas, have some fun!" With that, the stupid farmer literally put my in a head lock and forced the drink down my throat. Oh, he was moving up my to-kill list. And fast.

**xXxXx**

_**A/n:**_ Well then, I've been writing this over the past few days, and finally decided to just finish the spin the bottle scene, and end with this because I have an idea how to start the next chapter. Also, I wanna apologize for my pathetically slow updates… School and baseball have been hectic. Thankfully, there's only two weeks to go for both of them, so I'll have a lot of free time to write some more of Bittersweet then. For now, I'm going to bed; it's 1:40 AM, and considering I've been up since around 8:30 this morning, I'm a lil' tired. So, good night all, and I hope to update soon! Oh, and reviews have never hurt anyone ;D


	8. A Close Death

_**A/N:**_ Well, here's a quicker update to apologize for the what, two weeks wait last time? By the way, I'm totally blaming that on school, my social life and sports; they take all my energy. Literally O.e Anyways, enjoy Chapter 7 of **Bittersweet** even though it probably won't be that great :P

**xXxXx**

**Since the night of the Christmas party, I can't remember much from before Kasey forced that stupid drink down my throat. I don't even want to know what he put in it, but he must've gotten the results he wanted if I couldn't remember anything. All I remember was becoming semi-conscious, lying on a very uncomfortable surface…**

**xXxXx**

My eyes slowly opened, even though a dull throbbing was screaming in the back of my head to stay asleep. Light was pouring into wherever I was, coming at every angle causing my eyes to hurt as I looked against it. Groaning, I closed my eyes once more, trying to make my brain connect and figure out where I was.

All I knew was I wasn't at home; there's never this much light in my room, even during mid-day. That and I could tell I was lying on the floor. Now, who exactly would sleep on such a hard surface in their own home? Don't answer that.

Letting my head fall to its side, something brushed my nose. Raising a hand to scratch it, my hand brushed something very soft. It couldn't have been the floor considering there was no carpet in Kasey's house. Very slowly, despite the fact I knew it was a bad idea, I allowed my eyes to crack open slightly, heat rising up my neck and face as familiar fiery-coloured hair showed in front up my eyes.

My skull shrieked as I propped myself up on my elbows, looking down on none other than Ashley, the new islander. Her eyes were closed, curled in a ball and I assumed she was sleeping on me during the night. At least both of us had our clothes on which meant nothing really bad happened. If something _did_ happen, well, let's just say no one would be seeing Kasey for a while.

Looking around, I realized we were in the main room of Kasey's house, the part where the party was. And we weren't the only ones who fell asleep after the party. Selena was sleeping on a couch that must have been brought out the night before, her head in Chase's lap as he somehow managed to fall asleep upright. Maya was at his feet, lying down and soundly sleeping. Actually, she didn't look quite so annoying when she was asleep; I couldn't believe I was going to admit it, but she looked kind of cute.

That image would probably disappear when she woke up and, I assumed, ask Chase for food.

I assumed Ramsey, Chloe and Owen went home before things got too hectic; the first two I could understand, but Owen? That was a shocker. Luna and Kasey were nowhere in sight, so I guessed they were upstairs in his room. It would be more of a surprise if they weren't there if I thought about it…

The other islanders scattered through the room included Phoebe, whose head was resting on Calvin's as they slept on the floor, Luke who somehow managed to snuggle on my other side without me noticing, Bo who leaned against the recliner Kathy was curled up in. There was also Perry, the priest, whose presence kind of surprised me; I never thought of him as a drinker. Renée and Toby were sleeping on the floor a few feet away from my trio, curled against one another.

Looking up, I saw one more person, sitting exactly opposite from me, his eyes being the only other's that were opened. "Wizard?" I whispered, hoping not to wake any of the others.

I knew he knew I was awake considering he had been looking at me with topaz and emerald eyes, but it must not have registered since my voice caused him to start with a small jump. Regaining his composure, it seemed as if the slight scare I gave him had only been a dream, something that hadn't actually occurred. "Yes?" he replied after a moment of pure silence.

"Why aren't you asleep like everyone else?" I questioned, slightly curious to why he had woke, or why he was still awake; I wasn't sure which one applied in this case.

"I could ask you the same thing," he replied coolly, eyes unwavering and locked on me. I was tempted to start squirming to show my discomfort of his gaze, but didn't considering that could wake Ashley and Luke.

"Touché." Well, he did have a point I guess. "I just woke up… What the hell was in the drinks Kasey was serving?" I whispered, more or less to myself as I sat up straighter, grasping my pounding head.

"He just mixed… Many alcoholic drinks… I believe." Wizard's reply kind of surprised me, considering I wasn't expecting him to answer the question that wasn't really meant for anyone. But his answer made sense and was probably true; knowing the stupid farmer, he probably got Kathy and Owen to bring a ton of things from the bar, then mixed it all together.

Sighing, I nodded and continued looking around. There was something about all the people that was bothering me… It was as if the room was, as the cliché goes, quiet, too quiet. It took a few moments to realize what it was, but I figured it out when I stared at Luke and Ashley's bodies.

They weren't breathing.

I glanced up at the clock; the hands were still, no matter how many seconds passed. "Wha-"

Before I could continue what I was about to say, a small smile graced the tanned man's face, "Good night Gill."

With that, my world went black.

**xXxXx**

"Gill!" someone screamed in my ear.

With a yelp, my eyes snapped open as I sat up, regretting it instantly as I fell backwards, grey spots covering my vision. Staying on my back, I slowly opened my eyes, seeing the eager faces of Kasey, Ashley and Luke. It was a mystery who was yelling in my ear; y'know, 'cause no one here is a hyper active carpenter…

Sighing, I sat up once more, slower so the blood wouldn't rush from my head. "What the hell happened?" I muttered, rubbing my temples in annoyance.

"You stopped breathing for a while and your heart stopped randomly while you were out. We tried waking you up, but you wouldn't respond to anything," Jin's voice explained, somewhere beside me.

I froze in the middle of rubbing my head, eyes wide and my breath catching in my throat. "I stopped breathing?" I questioned, more to myself than anyone else. "My heart s-stopped? Why am I still alive?" Even n my own ears, my voice sounded panicked and slightly scared.

Looking over to where Jin's voice came from, I saw him nod, just barely.

I was shaking slightly when I laid back on the bed. "I'm… I'm going to sleep for a while… This is… A little too much to take…"

I curled up on my side in the hospital room; I figured out where I was from the squeaky-clean white floors and walls with the green curtain to separate my area from wherever else. My heart was thudding in my throat, but I managed to squeeze my eyes shut. Once shuffles of multiple feet left the "room" I allowed myself to calm and think about the whole predicament.

What did Wizard do to me? But more importantly, why?

**xXxXx**

_**A/N:**_ I think my specialty is officially cheesy lines/scenes/storiesxD Ah well, I'm fine with that, and I hope you guys are too ;) Read and review! I'm hoping to get another chapter up by the end of the weekend :D Till next time!


	9. Short Relationship & a Bitter Breakup

_**A/N:**_ Sorry for being so late guys! For the next two weeks, I'm gonna be insanely busy with school and my tournament! I promise to make it up to you guys though okay? Also, thank you to _Mihakaku_ who favourited this story! But c'mon, I need some more reviews here people! Reviews mean faster updates!

**xXxXx**

A few days had passed since the party and the whole almost-dying thing. Kasey has been drowning me in apologies, chocolates and flowers. Plus those little "Get well soon" balloons with the little weights so they don't fly away.

At least I was now able to leave the clinic after Jin preformed multiple check-ups and tests. He said nothing was wrong with me and couldn't figure out what stopped my heart considering Kasey's drink didn't affect anyone else plus my heart stopped hours after consuming the mixture. Of course, the good doctor told Kasey it was his fault I almost died; prevented the chance of this happening again. Well, slightly at least.

Sighing, I curled up under my blankets, not really wanting to come out and face the world yet, even though the sun shining through my windows showed it must have been near noon. Finally, it was spring, which meant that sun would actually wrap my in its warmth rather than leaving me to freeze throughout the night. Actually, I usually just fell asleep on the couch by the fireplace in the winter, but that's beside the point.

A knock on the door followed by the squeak of the door opening, causing me to sigh and sit up, rubbing my eyes tiredly before looking around in a slight daze to see who had entered. I could feel confusion build up as Luna stood at the door way, eyes glazed with tears. "L-Luna?"

Tears started falling down her cheeks as she hesitated before running over to my bed, wrapping her arms around my neck and sobbing. "K-Kasey… He… We broke… We broke up," she mumbled between sobs, clutching to me as if I was the last thing keeping her sane. Not knowing what else to do, I held her in my arms, rubbing her back in slow circles, saying soothing words to make her tears come to a stop.

"Why didn't I fall for you sooner?" With that last comment from the pink haired girl, her breathing had slowed, the tears halting in their tracks. Luna continued holding onto me like a teddy bear as she slept soundly in my lap.

You couldn't even begin to imagine how happy my father was when he walked into the room without notice.

**xXxXx**

**I don't even know how it happened, but before I knew it, Luna and I became the newest couple on the island. As to be expected, Kasey stopped interacting with me in every way, which kind of confused me considering he had been the one to break up with Luna. Of course, I wasn't the most… Knowledgeable in the whole "romance" scenario back then. Anyways, by this point in my life's story, spring had begun, the first week going by in a flash.**

**xXxXx**

Yawning, I stood leaning against the wall of the Tailor's, waiting for Luna to come out for our lunch date; a normal thing we did, always around eleven o'clock. Unfortunately, I've been very tired lately due to the fact I haven't been able to sleep as well recently. I was starting to wonder if it was a bad omen or something.

Bad omen it was, a bad omen it was…

Sighing, I glanced up my watch, starting to grow impatient as the minutes started passing, and each one dragging on for what seemed like years. Finally, annoyed with waiting the extra fifteen minutes I usually did, I walked in, plastering a fake smile on as I walked to Shelly who was organizing some racks.

"Shelly?" I smiled, tapping the small woman on the shoulder. "Do you happen to know where Luna is?"

Without turning around, Shelly replied, "In her room."

I guess something didn't click in her mind about the fact it was I who was talking, because I heard the elder woman's voice calling my name frantically as I opened the door to my girlfriend's room.

Or should I say _ex_-girlfriend?

I stood in the door way, staring at Luna with her clothes scattered about the floor, including her undergarments. In her bed, her pink curled sprawled across the pillow, her small figure curled up next to a familiar brunette farmer.

I should have known. Actually, I probably did, but didn't want to admit it.

I saw Luna's eyes flutter slightly, in a daze before she registered that a man besides the one she was sharing her bed with was in the room. "G-Gill! I can explain!"

"Like hell you can. Good-bye, Luna, and sorry for wasting your time."

With that last statement, I walked, quite calmly, out of the small store. I was kind of curious though; I wasn't as angry or upset as I thought I would be. I guess I wasn't quite as in love with her as I thought I was. That, or shock was getting to me and all my emotions would come to me later once my brain processed what happened.

Sighing, I opened the door to the Inn, sitting at my regular table near the door. Maya came skipping over to me, those damn braids just floating there… Really, I wanted to do some tests on those things and see how they defied gravity like that. I could probably get an award on that kind of research! "What can I get for ya Gill?" she chirped, bringing me away from my little world.

"Uh, the usual," I said simply, stretching my arms out in front of me. I glanced up, just to see the waitress still there, her head slightly tilted with a blank expression. Was this girl mentally retarded or something? "The usual" referred to what I got every time I came to the Inn for Goddess' sake! "Tomato Juice and Ratatouille."

Finally understanding, the girl nodded and bounded away to go tell her grandmother, Yolanda, my order. How did this girl get a job in the first place? Oh yeah, her parents own it…

I laid my head on the table, waiting for my order to be prepared, when I felt movement on the other end of the table I sat as. Tiredly, I raised my head curiously, confused when I saw Ashley sitting across from me, giving Maya her order casually. I hadn't seen Ashley since that day at the Clinic, so it was a little surprising to see her sitting across from me, acting as if we arrived together.

"Uh, hello there," I greeted, though it sounded more like a question, even in my own ears.

Smiling brightly, the flaming haired girl nodded. "How you doin' Gill? Still out of it from the alcohol-poisoning or something?"

Mouth gaping slightly, I shook my head. "Uh, that's not it. Luna and I just… Broke up," I explained, attempting to make it sound as casual as possible. That last I needed right now was for someone to be asking me questions, thus me questioning her before she could pry. "Wh-what about you? What brings you to the town?"

"Just kinda fooling around and exploring. Dale, Luke and Bo are all busy, so I got bored and thought I might see where that old mine cart lead to. And ta-dah!"

I couldn't help but chuckle, her attitude giving off an air of… Calmness? Something like that, though I can't remember exactly what I felt from it back then. "Well, if you want, I could give you a tour? Or something. I have time to waste."

Grinning, Ashley nodded quickly, her hair bouncing. "Sure, but let's eat first! I didn't have anything to eat, so I'm starved!"

**xXxXx**

_**A/N:**_ More or less just a short filler chapter, but whateverxD An update is an update in my mind! But I _will_ try and get a few more in this week, because I'm not sure how much longer I'll be able to go on the computer; by Friday, my family and I will be packing like crazy since we're moving soon, and have to get the house ready to sell… Anyways, tell me what you think! See ya next chapter :D


	10. Dress Up

_**A/N:**_ Finally, school and exams are OVER! Unfortunatly though, that doesn't mean faster updates due to the fact I'm moving soon. I'll try and squeeze in another chapter before I don't have computer access, so just pray! But, let us cut to the chase hmmm? And remember to review guys! By the way, this is a totally random chapter based on a picture I ended up drawingxD If you wanna see it, just tell me :3

**xXxXx**

**It's a sad day when a man is forced into a mini-skirt, a fuzzy tube top, cat ears and a cat tail. Really, when that happens, you have no right to call yourself a man.**

**I guess I'm no real man…**

**xXxXx**

"Gi-i-i-ill!" a cheery voice called, causing me to groan and groggily lift my head. How unusual it was for me to fall asleep in the middle of the day, especially at work. Then again, I had gone two nights without sleep to catch up on everything I pushed aside during the week I was with _her_- Luna.

You know how I assumed she was a quiet girl and the total opposite of Luke at the Christmas party. I was just a li-i-i-i-ittle off. Okay, a lot. If someone couldn't figure out the two were cousins from one normal meeting with them both, they were retarded, one hundred and twenty four percent retarded.

"What do you want?" I muttered, my tired eyes moving up to look at none other than Ashley. First, I just saw her flaming hair with the mixture of oranges, reds and yellows streaking it, as well as her sky-blue eyes that were as crisp as a spring morning. Once my eyes focused more, I saw what she was wearing, an instant blush rising to my cheeks.

First off, rather than leaving her hair without any decorations, had a big pair of black bunny ears perched on her head. An aquamarine leather choaker circled her neck, the one she usually wore but she didn't have her other two necklaces for once. Actually, she didn't have any jewelry besides the choaker, a golden bracelet around her right wrist, and a pair of aquamarine stud earrings. For a top, the girl only wore a tube top. A black, fuzzy one at that, that managed to show her... _Body_ to the best extent. If that weren't enough, Ashley also had a blue skirt, the colour matching her choaker and earrings, that came a few inches above her knees, a black fluffy tail, as well as a pair of small heels booths, I estimated about two inches high.

I could practically feel the bright red in my cheeks as I snapped my head down to look at the papers I had been working on before my nap, scowling at a small puddle of drool. Now isn't that the most charming thing.

As a reaction to my looking down, Ashley kneeled down on the other side of my desk, looking up at me with those large, sapphire obs. If my face could have gotten much redder, it would have then. "I brought something for you," she explained, smiling sweetly, if not innocently. Something was up…

**xXxXx**

Well, by this time, Ashley was sitting on my back as I struggled to get free on the floor. "Hold still already!" she ordered, but I obviously wasn't listening.

"Ashley! I am not wearing whatever the hell you brought me! The ears and tail are bad enough!" I shouted, scowling as I continued stuggling.

Yes, you heard right. I was wearing orange, fuzzy cat ears with a tail to match. Now, of course, Ashley wanted to put me in some kind of outfit that only Goddess knows what it looks like.

"C'mon Gill! We'll match!"

Feeling her lighten slightly, I took the chance to roll over, pinning Ashley's wrists with my hands as I rose to my hands and knees above her. "Ashley, stop already," I growled, glaring down at the girl below me.

I could have sworn her cheeks started to pinken slightly when she replied, "Gill, uh, can you get off? This is kind of an awkward-"

"Gill! My boy! Is that paper work done yet!" my father's booming voice came as I heard the door swoosh open, causing Ashley and I to look over in unison. As soon as his eyes landed on our position, his face beamed with a smile. Who knows what he thought of our current position; Ashley, helplessly on the floor, wearing a bunny suit, with me on my hands and knees above her, pinning her hands over her head, my legs on either side of her thighs.

"Father, it's not what I looks li-" I started, raising to my feet hastily, my face burning.

"Oh, no worries children, continue what you were doing. I'll be on my way," he smirked, literally sparkling with happiness. Without letting me get in another word, the chubby man waddled out of the Town Hall, leaving Luke's cousin and I, the Mayor's _son_, in a very… Awkward _silence_, you could say.

It was only broken when I sighed and looked over to Ashley. "Fine, give me the clothes. Nothing can be worse than my father annoying smile for the rest of my life."

"Uh, just a second," she said, smiling meekly as she pulled a long strip of white silk from a hidden pocket in her skirt. "Let me blindfold you; You'll change your mind in two seconds flat after seeing what I got for you…"

I instantly regretted allowing Ashley to play "dress-up" with me…

**xXxXx**

"Well I _told_ you we would be matching," Ashley grinned, sitting on my desk, swinging her legs as I stayed on the floor on my hands and knees.

She was right. We were matching. Literally.

I was stuck with the damn ears and tail, for one, without a clue of how the hell to take them off. Around my neck, an orange leather choaker circled my neck, and I wore a fuzzy, _white_ tube top. I also wore a white pleated skirt, slightly longer than Ashley's so it went to exactly the middle of my knees. After a good five minutes or so of begging, she finally agreed to let me at least wear shorts under the damn thing… The final difference was rather than the two-inch, black heeled boots, I wore fuzzy orange socks. Let's just say men don't look all that great in these kinds of things, no matter how feminine their appearance.

"I don't deserve to be a man," I mumbled repeatedly, tempted to start crying in attempt to make Ashley feel at least a little guilty. Though, that would probably end up making me lose every sliver of my man-hood, besides the parts nature bestowed on me.

"Oh, shut up already, at least I'm not dragging you anywhere like I originally planned," she sighed, flinching slightly as I glared at her.

"How many other people have you tricked into doing this kind of thing?" I questioned, sighing as I finally stood and fell back into my leather chair that was oh-so-familiar.

"Luke was a purple and pink puppy. Bo was a yellow and brown sheep. Dale was about to shoot me for doing that to his boys… But they were more than willing! Thought it was actually kind of fun!"

Only Luke and Bo would do something so… So _idiotic_ and have fun. I kind of wonder how Dale feels, raising these two that are obviously... Not the way the carpenter had hoped.

"Can I get changed yet?" I questioned, not even trying to form words to describe what a disturbing image she just placed in my mind.

Rolling her eyes, the flaming-haired girl sighed and nodded. "I guess, since you won't shut up." Within seconds, I was standing up and collecting my scattered clothes. "Wait! Once thing!"

As I turned to look at Ashley, I was blinded by the flash of a camera. Blinking stars out of my eyes, I heard foot steps running towards the door. "_**Ashley!**_ _Get back here right now!_" I ran after her once my sight returned, kind of forgetting I was still wearing that _thing_. I burst out of the town hall, seeing the heads of Chase, Colleen, Father, Jin and Selena to turn and stare at me, Ashley turning to laugh, stick out her tounge and run away once more. Slamming the building's door, I locked it and stood with my back flat against the wall as my heart pounded and blood rushed though my face.

And I thought I was blushing earlier.

**xXxXx**

You can only imagine how I felt when I saw a collection of that one picture scattered around town. "Ashley, I'm gonna kill you," I muttered with a heated face, crumpling the picture I had just picked up from the ground in front of my house.

**xXxXx**

_**A/N:**_ Haha, poor Gill always getting tormentedxD I actually had a lot of fun writing this chapter, and I hoped you liked reading it! Expect more funny chapters like this in the future :D But like I said, review, and I'll try and get another chapter or two in before I move. See ya guys next time!


	11. Author's notice

_**Hey everyone. I just wanted to tell you guys I won't be updating any time soon since I'm moving. Actually, I'm thinking of dropping this fanfiction because I'm honestly starting to hate how I wrote the previous chapters, and I'm losing inspiration for **_**Bittersweet**_**; fast. Anyways, just wanted to tell you all; I may continue this or re-write it after I move, but the chances are 50-50 right now. Anyways, I hope to see you all in my future stories. Bye **___


End file.
